


Void

by natashalieromanov



Series: most painful goodbye [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Angst, Character Death, Death, Gen, Grieving parents, Unhappy Ending, death of a teenager, explicit mentions of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalieromanov/pseuds/natashalieromanov
Summary: It's been five days since the car accident stole Cassie's life.





	Void

It hurts too much to get out of bed.

He hears Tori screech and winces. Everything is too sharp, too loud, too much. It’s been five days since the accident. The dust has settled, his sweet Peanut is resting. People tell him to rest too, to take some time for himself. Recover.

The past five days have been a blur of activity with arrangements to make and people flitting in and out of the house. Maggie and Jim have taken residence in the guest room. It’s comforting, having them close by, even when he hears Maggie sob in the night. He can’t begrudge her for that, though. He sobs in the night, too. And in the morning, afternoon, and evening. All any of them do anymore is cry. But the nighttime has definitely been the worst. It’s when he has nothing to do, nothing to distract himself with, that his mind ruminates over the past five days. His thoughts race, and his heartbeat quickens at the idea that Cassie may have been scared, in pain, alone, and he hadn’t been there to hold her hand. Now that everything else is over, Scott finds that he has a lot of time to think about that.

How can he ever be expected to recover from this huge, gaping loss? He still expects her to walk through the door, and he chokes on air every time he remembers that she won’t. That she can’t. It hardly seems fair that his daughter is gone and he’s still here, kicking and breathing.

God, he’d give anything to be with her again. To see her, to hold her as tightly as he can. He’s told to focus on Tori, that she needs her Daddy right now, and it’s true. He loves his younger daughter as much as he loves Cassie, but she isn’t some replacement. Tori isn’t Cassie. To expect her to fill that void would be grossly unfair. He already feels guilty enough, and he refuses to put that burden on an innocent child.

But Tori looks so much like Cassie that it hurts to look at her.

He’s a shit father.

He can't look at Victoria without being reminded of Cassie.

He couldn't even  _save_ Cassie.

Scott rolls over, shoves head into his pillow, and screams.

It does nothing to alleviate the permanent ache. The void that’s been growing inside of him since 7:00 PM Saturday night expands, and it hurts to breathe.

But Scott thinks that if Cassie can’t breathe, then maybe he doesn’t deserve to either.


End file.
